vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith (Greenverse)
Summary Lilith is a primary antagonist of the Nightside series, written by Simon R. Green. The mother of John Taylor and the central overarching villain throughout the first six novels, Lilith was the first woman created by God, who refused to bow down and accept Adam's authority and was cast down to Hell as a consequence. An untold number of years prior to the events of the series, Lilith created the Nightside, intending for it to be a place in which neither Heaven nor Hell could interfere directly. After some intervention from several "rising Major Players of the time" (two of which turn out to be John Taylor and Suzie Shooter from the future), a weakened Lilith was betrayed by her children and banished from reality, sent into Limbo to wander as an "idea without shape or form". Countless centuries later, three men-- Charles Taylor, the man named Mark who would later become The Collector, and the man named Henry who would later become Walker-- attempted to incarnate a Transient Being into physical existence, unwittingly allowing her to escape Limbo by imposing herself upon the ritual in the Transient Being's place. Free to wander the Nightside and the material world once more, Lilith became aware of how much her creation had changed in her absence, and soon set out devising a plan to destroy and remake the Nightside, restoring it to what she originally intended it to be. After several conflicts and a city-wide war which decimated most of the Nightside and killed thousands of people, Lilith was finally thwarted when the combined efforts of John, Walker and numerous other characters led to the reopening of the very summoning portal she had imprinted herself upon, which they then used to banish her from reality once more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 1-B, possibly far higher | At least 1-B, possibly far higher Name: Lilith, Fennella Davis Origin: Nightside Gender: Female | Inapplicable Age: Immeasurable Classification: Physical Manifestation, Creator of the Nightside | Metaphysical Concept, Biblical Deity Powers and Abilities: |-|Avatar=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 9), Cosmic Awareness (As a being who originates from Heaven, she likely possesses the same form of cosmic awareness as the angels), Reality Warping, Creation, Shapeshifting, Necromancy, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Portal Creation, Life Absorption (Can steal the life-force of any of her descendants), Matter Manipulation (Can vaporize other beings with a glance. As a being who originates from Heaven, she likely possesses the same level of matter manipulation as an angel), Magic Hacking (She "hacked" into John's Strangefellow's membership card, a magical artifact capable of opening doors leading to and from the bar, and then proceeded to project her image inside of it.), Probability Manipulation (Perfectly mimicked the probability manipulation of Lady Luck, a Transient Being who embodies the concept of chance and luck), Fate Manipulation (Her mere existence in the material plane was narrowing every timeline down to one possible future, enforcing a single outcome over all others), Spatial Manipulation (Can physically tear through dimensions and open holes in reality. When Merlin opened a spatial portal underneath her feet, she stepped onto it as if it were solid ground, ignoring it completely), Power Nullification (Shut off Madman's reality-warping powers with ease. Caused Walker's Voice to "shatter" with nothing but a laugh.), Power Bestowal (Gave John his third eye, and all of the powers attached to it.), Time Manipulation (Can redirect Time Travel. Like angels and other beings from Heaven, she should be capable of sending other beings across time), Time Travel (Went back in time in order to retrieve Merlin's heart), Statistics Reduction (Created the Nightside, a place which terribly weakens all emissaries of Heaven and Hell, with only a word), Resistance Negation (Her powers regularly ignore magic protections and forcefields. With preparation, she built a geas inside John's mind that allowed her to completely ignore all of his mental defenses), BFR (Can send beings, objects and even structures to Heaven and Hell with a thought or a gesture, banishing them from reality.), Existence Erasure (She created the Speaking Gun, an artifact designed to "uncreate" anything it's used on by speaking its true name backwards with the echoes of the Voice of God, from nothing but a piece of her flesh and ribcage. As she knows where the Speaking Gun is at all times, she should also be capable of calling it to herself as needed), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Forcibly overpowered a temporal stasis field that held her frozen in time. As the source of John Taylor's nature, she should possess his ability to see in stopped time.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted the Voice of Walker), Resistance to BFR (John's existence ties her to the mortal plane, preventing her from being thrust out of reality), Resistance to Power Nullification (John's own resistance to power nullification is stated to be a result of his gift stemming from Lilith.), Resistance to Magic (Several of Walker's combat magicians could not affect her with their spells. As a being who originates from Heaven, she likely possesses the same level of resistance to magic as the angels) |-|True Form= All previous, Avatar Creation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Stated to exist as an idea without shape or form), Conceptual Manipulation (Can affect Transient Beings, pure embodiments of concepts, in their true/conceptual forms) Attack Potency: At least Hyperverse level, possibly far higher (Despite only being a mere fragment of her true form, her avatar was easily capable of killing countless angels and causing their dead bodies to rain from the sky. Her avatar created the Nightside, a place "on Earth, but not of it" where heavenly and demonic beings are weakened immensely and the forces of Heaven and Hell can only work through agents.) | At least Hyperverse level (Vastly more powerful than her avatar. Originated from Heaven, which is confirmed to exist beyond all of the dimensions in the setting; during a ritual, Dead Boy perceived "levels of reality unfolding like the petals of a flower, more levels, more and more…", implying at least enough dimensions to qualify for this rating. Her true self resides in Limbo, the space below the afterlife which also exists beyond every dimension in the setting, and is capable of easily overpowering Transient Beings who also reside within this space.), possibly far higher (Limbo is shown to be a "not-place" where time and direction are not present and every being "exists only as potential, ideas without form", and thus may possibly be an undimensioned void) Speed: Unknown, likely Immeasurable, possibly far higher | At least Immeasurable, possibly far higher Lifting Strength: At least Immeasurable, possibly far higher | At least Immeasurable, possibly far higher Striking Strength: At least Hyperversal, possibly far higher | At least Hyperversal, possibly far higher Durability: At least Hyperverse level, possibly far higher. Immortality makes her difficult to kill. | At least Hyperverse level, possibly far higher Stamina: Likely limitless. | Limitless. Range: At least Hyperversal, likely far higher. | At least Hyperversal, likely far higher. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. A being whose plans and machinations predate recorded history, Lilith's knowledge and intelligence are vast to the point of inordinance, encompassing several facets of existence itself as well as information which predates all of creation. Her schemes have made victims of the likes of Walker, John Taylor, Merlin Satanspawn, and even the angels, and her defeat eventually came down to what Merlin himself described as a series of "disparate elements" and "unlikely happenstances" that led to her banishment from reality via the same Babalon Working she imprinted herself upon in order to escape from Limbo. | Impossible to properly define. Weaknesses: If John Taylor is killed, or if the Babalon Working she used to force herself into the world is reopened again, she can be thrust out of reality and back into Limbo. | None notable Key: Avatar | True Form Note: While Lilith is indeed the being responsible for granting John the majority of his powers, his third eye's ability to "find" things is something that she either never had to begin with or lost by giving it to him at birth, as her plans in Book 6 revolved around forcing John to use his own gift rather than calling upon any similar powers of her own. As such, any of John's abilities related to his third eye should not be added to her page unless there is evidence of her having them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Greenverse Category:Nightside Category:Book Characters Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Necromancers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Hackers Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings